


Bleach Bimbo Lollipop

by BioYuGi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Large Breasts, Mind Manipulation, Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: Based on a picture I saw of some Pokemon girls with big boobs, and spiral eyes, staring at lollipops wedged in their cleavage. But I got an idea. Instead of little blow-pops, full size spiral-patterned lollipops. Instead of starting with big boobs, I started with big boobs and made them even bigger. And instead of hypnotized, I turned the lucky girl into a bimbo. Enjoy.





	Bleach Bimbo Lollipop

In the midst of Soul Society, a black-haired a short woman crept into the home of one of her comrades. Cracking the door open gently, Rukia looked to see if her target was awake or not. Rukia cursed as she saw the other soul reaper asleep on her chair, her heavy bust rising and lowering with each breath. She stood there and seethed a bit, upset, and as usual, jealous of the blonde's huge bust. She held in her hand some lollipops, given to her by Yoruichi to prove a point to Rangiku, that she was far too much of a slut to be part of Soul Society.

Swearing on her breath that she'll prove herself to be better than this huge-titted cow, she began to unwrap one lollipop and slid it, the candy-end up, right into Rangiku's breasts. The cleavage kept it stuck in tight. She hid in a near-by closet and made a loud banging sound with some sandals, hoping to wake the busty blonde up.

"Wh-what?" Rangiku let out one last snore as she woke up, smacking her lips a few times as she shook her head awake. "Mm, it's tough getting in all twelve hours of beauty sleep a girl needs in a day," she said, scratching just under her bust, causing the lollipop to bounce up and down a bit. "Eh? When did, I don't remember falling asleep eating. Aww, heh, must be a treat from captain. Surprisingly bold placement," she noted. Rangiku hefted up her breasts and took a lick of the lollipop in a teasing manner, then let her boobs go. She went to reach for it when she blinked and suddenly her hand pulled away, almost without thinking about it.

"Hm," she muttered, leaning down and licking it again. "What flavor is that? Blueberry, grape?" she asked nobody, licking it again before standing up, stretching her back and making her bust jut out from her torso as she stretched. "Nnngh, ooh, alright, what's next?" she asked herself.

Rukia watched from the blinds of the closet intently as she watched Rangiku go about her day. She knew that someone like her couldn't avoid free sweets, and surely enough she’d try it a few times. She just wanted to go out and plant more lollipops in there but the time wasn’t right. The effects needed to settle.

"Now, if what Yoruichi told me is right..." Rukia began to think, "soon she should be rendered into a dumb ditz...that's when I use -this- lollipop." She pulled out a lollipop that was extra large, and as Yoruichi put it, would make Rangiku's bust so big, that she couldn't even hold a sword properly.

With the sucker still in her boobs, and no conscious thought to remove it, Rangiku went over to her couch, pulled a magazine out of a stack and started to read it. She kept leaning down, licking at the treat between her boobs. "Hehe, this is handy, don't have to get my fingers all sticky," she said as she continued to lick. The side of the spiraled lollipop she was licking was starting to get moist the more she suckled the side. "This is, like, so tasty," she said, starting to giggle the more she ate it. Rangiku was trying to read her magazine, but she kept looking confused, scratching her head. The sucker was starting to absorb Rangiku's intelligence, making reading much harder than it should have been.

"Huh..." She said dimly, before leaning down and planting the lollipop between her lips. She sucked on it for a few seconds before pulling away. She giggled again before looking around strangely."Whoa... my head feels all tingly or something," she said, looking at the lollipop. "What's... going on..."

It was then that Rukia saw opportunity, her eyes glinting as she casually stepped out of the closet. Rangiku tilted her head as Rukia stepped out of the closet. A thought went through her head that she wasn't supposed to be in there, but Rangiku couldn't manage to rub the brain cells together to figure out why. Rukia walked over to Rangiku and bent over, her lollipops still obviously in her hand. "Hmm? What're you reading there, Rangiku? Oh, looks like a beauty magazine..." 

"Oh hi Rukia! Yeah, it's about dresses and bras and stuff. Heh, though I guess you don't do much bra shopping," she said with a chuckle. Rukia seemed to glance a bit harshly at Rangiku for the comment about her breasts, huffing and crossing her chest. 

“Not all of us can be born with natural milk implants..." she muttered before going back on the offensive. Maybe once Rangiku's intelligence had been sapped enough, she could work Rangiku like putty "Oh, that lollipop!" She groped Rangiku's left tit, causing the candy to be pushed as a result. "That looks tasty. You should lick it some more."

"Oooh," Rangiku cooed as her boob was groped. "Oh like, it is tasty!" she said, leaning down to suck on it again. This time, the blonde began to suck on it and didn't let go for at least twenty seconds. When she pulled away, a fair section of the sucker had melted away, and a bit of drool connected the blonde and the candy. "Hehe... it's like, reeeally good." Rukia sighed underneath her breath, but then focused back on the lollipop and sat on Rangiku’s desk. Rangiku followed her, patting her head like a child and saying it’s okay she had no titties, before leaning down to lick the lollipop stuck in her own boobs.

"It’s delicious, isn’t it? Then I have some good news for you!" Rukia pulled out the lollipop designed to make breasts swell, and placed it right into that same deep valley of cleavage. "That one has something extra special in it. Try to lick both." That was right when Rukia forgot all about Yoruichi's warning of -not- having Rangiku try out two lollipops at the same time, lest...more lewder thoughts coming from the blonde woman.

"Ohhhh, wow! Thanks Rukia!" she said excitedly. Rangiku hugged Rukia for a few seconds, mashing her face into the blonde's deep cleavage before letting her go. "This will like, be awesome!"

Rangiku leaned down and began to lick the two lollipops at the same time. The sugary sweet treats coated her tongue and further messed with her brain. She pushed her thighs together as a twinge of arousal came over her, and she looked at Rukia with half-lidded eyes before she realized something else was happening. Holding her boobs, she felt the mounds swelling between her fingertips, exposing more cleavage and the edges of her areolae. 

"Mmmmm, my boobs!" she said happily. Rukia grinned as she pressed a foot against Rangiku's swelling right tit, grinning devilishly. 

"Heheh, I hope you don't like standing, Rangiku. Once those boobs really start growing, that'll be really hard for even you to do!" It was then that she noticed Rangiku's salacious stare at her. "W-why are you looking at me like that...?"

"Oooh," Rangiku moaned, rubbing her boobs as they grew, paying attention to where Rukia touched her with her foot. Rukia had such cute, dainty feet, and Rangiku was really tempted to take the girl's foot and smother it in her cleavage. "Uh," the girl leaned down and sucked on the lollipops again, moaning like a slut as she started to bend over from the bigger weight of her tits. They were growing fast and big, until each one was nice and plump, almost as big as huge watermelons. Her nipples peeked out, erect and begging for attention. She lifted her mouth, and dragged her lips over her boobs a few times, getting them wet and sticky as she sultrily kissed her own rack.

"Heh... hehehe, like, my boobies are gonna keep growing? Maybe you can like, squeeze them more," she said, licking her lips as she looked at Rukia,rubbing her legs together.

Rukia bit her own lip as she gazed at the huge mounds before her. She brought her other foot up to the massive melons and felt the softness spread over them. She looked behind and saw that, given how late it was, it should be easy to have -some- fun before attention is drawn, but...only a little, right? She can't be falling for this huge-chested slut, can't she?

Rukia got off the desk and began to press her hands against the huge tits. She let out a moan of her own, amazed by their softness. Her fingers sunk in like a spoon into jello, working her palms to shake the massive orbs around and even hear them slosh about. Her own honeypot twinged with arousal, making her push her face against the tits and moan into them. Rukia really put her back into the effort to stimulate the milky mammaries all over. "God, they're too fucking huge now...b-but part of me wants to see them even bigger..."

"Ooooh, Ruki," Rangiku moaned, shaking her hips from side to side as Rukia had her way with the candy-enhanced breasts. The big-breasted bimbo, with a bust size now triple its normal size, and an IQ of 90 instead of 107, loved the attention she was getting thanks to Rukia, and wanted her to keep going. If her boobs getting bigger would help the black-haired girl molest her tits, she'd make them bigger! If she could figure out how. She licked the lollipops a few more times, knocking away another IQ point. She pulled apart her robe, and shimmied her panties off of her womanly hips, until she was completely naked in front of Rukia. She pushed her boobs together, giving Rukia an even softer pillow. 

"Like, I'd make them even bigger-er if I knew how, hehe, you feel like really sexy, Ruki.... wanna suck them or something?" she asked, licking the lollipops again. Now the bimbo one was two-thirds gone, but the other sucker still had more than three-quarters of its boob-growing sugar left. Rukia stepped back with a huff, now sweaty with arousal as she began to undress, revealing her svelte, nude form. Rukia licked her lips as she began to rub against a single tit. Rangiku wanted her to suckle them? There were female sluts for other females?! This wasn't part of the plan, but those gigantic tits were too teasing, too tantalizing...

Rukia let out a moan and stuck her tongue out, starting at the bottom of the right areola. She hugged the massive boobs together, and slowly dragged her tongue from the bottom of the aerolae up. She licked across the nipple and prodded the tip of the pink, plump nub. She then repeated the process with the second breast, savoring the taste of Rangiku’s milky hooters. They were sweet, almost like they had absorbed the flavor of the candy that was turning her into little more than a brainless set of boobs.

"K-keep licking those lollipops, ahn..." Rukia breathed out against the tit. The smell of her arousal was as obvious as the juices dripping down her thigh. She smothered her entire face in a breast, not even caring that she was blind and unable to breathe, it was a blissful sensation either way.

"Mmm, like, kay," Rangiku said. There was barely any light left in her eyes at this point as she planted her mouth on the lollipops, and worked her way down, until her lips made contact with her tits again. She sucked hard, wanting as much of the delicious flavor in her mouth as possible. At the same time, she moved her hands down to her pussy and began to rub her moist slit. Rukia looked so cute and sexy, and she wanted nothing more than to eat candy and Rukia's pussy.

Her boobs were growing incredibly fast now. Her knockers had already been big enough that one was larger than Rukia's head, but now they were even double that. If Rukia wasn't bothering to play with them, and making Rangiku mumble and moan like a whore, they'd hang down past her belly button. Rangiku wished she had more hands to play with Rukia's body at the same time. She kept sucking, draining her brains as she sucked down the candy. Drool covered her boobs, dripping down the sides of her enormous slopes.

Rukia began to rub those growing breasts, feeling how they pressed against her flat chest and constricted her breathing.Her hands worked the blonde's saliva into her skin, making lewd, wet noises as the bimbo’s chest got even squisher. She couldn't believe how incredibly sexy this was, how it all felt. She just wanted to play with those massive tits for all of her days, maybe even grind against them. The thoughts alone made her shudder in delight as she felt a small orgasm come to her, making her knees wobble and causing her to tumble down. The brunt of the weight from Rangiku’s growing tits pressed down on her. 

"Oh fuck, Rangiku, your tits are so huge and they look so good," she whined, beginning to lick and kiss all over those gigantic breasts in a sex-driven frenzy, using her entire body to stimulate the mams and moaning in delight. "Hhnnnaahhhhn, p-please, I just wanna molest these huge tits forever!!"

Rangiku looked down at Rukia with the most lustful smile she'd ever given anything or anyone. She pulled her lips away from the candy, and revealed two bare sticks with nothing left on them. A thick strand of saliva connected her lips to the sticks as Rangiku licked her lips. Rukia could hear sloshing between her cheeks as she had been saving up all the lollipops gave her, and swallowed it in one go. Rangiku's eyes instantly glazed over, and an extra ten pounds of weight spread over Rukia's tiny body.

By now, Rangiku's breasts were so big that she'd need help standing up. As it was, she was on all fours, her knockers covering up almost the entirety of Rukia's body with how giant they were. Rangiku rubbed her breasts all over, humping her own breasts as Rukia played with them.

"Hehe, like, yeah they are. And I like, wanna fuck you all over and help you rub my titties and stuff, you're like so cute and my boobies are all for you! Mmm, but like, I want more candyyyyyy," she whined. Rukia nodded, moaning and groping the gargantuan teats by the nipples. The massive swollen glands took up all of her hands as she stroked them hard like cocks. But then, even while pinned down to the floor, she had an idea. 

"Alright...your tits are -all- mine, and in exchange, I'll get you more of those lollipops, alright Rangiku? No...Rangiku won't be your name now. How's this for a new name; Boobies. Your new name is Boobies, because that's your best part. Now, give me a kiss, Boobies~." Rukia, with her hands still stroking those gigantic breasts, puckered her lips for a smooch, glad with her success tonight. Rangiku was panting with lust. Her body could barely handle all the sensation that came with her giant yoga-ball sized breasts. 

"Uh-huh! Nnngh, that sounds, like, ooooh..." Rukia could almost see the last shred of rationality leave Rangiku's mind, timed to release with the big burst of femcum from her bimbo womanhood. "Hehehe, Boobies is like a great name. Boobies boobs belong to Rukia," she said, trying to get to Rukia. Rangiku had to literally push her melons out of the way to get to the other girl, but when she finally did, she smushed her lips against Rukia's and happily groped Rukia's soft body, completely unable to think of anything besides sex and candy.

Rukia moaned into the kiss, pressing against Rangiku's soft slit with her knee. She wanted Rangiku to reach her own arousal while her hands still massaged and molested those overgrown mounds that Rangiku called tit. The way she could feel the flesh seep through between her fingers, and how deep she could push her fingertips into their marshmallow-like softness, was intoxicating. Pressing hard against the slit, Rukia began to grow more driven, almost aggressive in sex, sucking on Rangiku's tongue and trying her hardest to lift the breasts up. All she accomplished was getting her hands, and soon forearms, sunk into the gigantic orbs of flesh. 

"Nnngh...I'll fuck you all I want and you'll get all the lollipops you need!"

“Uh-huh! Boobies is just a dumb, like, fuck-slut for Ruki to suck and have lots of fun with," Rangiku said, licking her lips as her fingers got to Rukia's lower body. Even though Rangiku was obsessed with breasts, she was absolutely in love with Rukia's body. The slender frame was so cute and supple that she wanted to play with it forever. "Ruki, like, Boobies loves your tiny body, you're like so cute! How long, like, before Boobies gets more lollies?" she said as her fingers slid into Rukia's pussy, rubbing her clit with expert precision.

"W-wah!" Rukia yelped out as she was so suddenly fingered, causing her cute thighs to squirm about as she whined. "R-really soon...t-tomorrow, I'll get more for you, j-just don't stop...hhhnn!" Great, now this huge titted bimbo was into her? Well...that can't be all bad, can it? She twitched out again, lifting a breast to smother her face into it and suckle right at the tit, like a baby hungry for milk. Rukia hugged the flesh as she began to grow even hotter, her orgasm right at the cusp.

"Tomorrow? Aww, like, okay, as long as you like, suck on Boobies’ boobies over and over again," Rangiku said in a whiny tone. Of course, if Rukia didn't return with any, Rangiku couldn't do anything about it, now pinned to the floor thanks to the weight of her mammaries. She slid the rest of her fingers into Rukia's pussy, pushing into her with alternating thrusts, intent on making her orgasm. Rangiku had a second and then a third orgasm as her nipple was sucked. Her body had pushed its sensitivity to the max in order to make her more like a bimbo. Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy, the mass of tit in her mouth muffling her as she did so. The tiny girl writhed and screamed in delight at her climax, before she slowly tapered out of it, now sweaty and tired. 

"O-okay, I think...I think I'm done now Ran...I-I mean, Boobies...get off of me...I'll even take you back to my place, alright?" Rukia knew gold when she saw it. Her own massive-titted pet to keep and fuck forever? Forget shaming Rangiku, she'll just erase her from everyone else's memories...and keep her to herself, now known as Boobies. "And I'll get you those lollipops tomorrow."

"Like, okay!" Rangiku said, licking her lips as she saw Rukia had climaxed. Since she couldn't just lift her boobs, she had to crawl backwards, shaking her hips from side to side as she relieved Rukia. But, she did stop at Rukia's slit for a minute, lapping up her feminine juices like a loyal lapdog. "Mmm, Boobies did great?" she asked, pouting cutely as she freed Rukia, and now resting on her boobs for the beanbag her bust had become. Rukia got a good gasp of air, especially as her sweet pussy was licked. But huffing, she smiled. 

"You did good, Boobies. Hmm..." She began to look around and found a bit of rope to use as a makeshift leash. Strapping it around Rangiku's neck, she tugged on it to command her, and soon enough, with Rukia's cunning abilities, the two managed to make it back to her home unnoticed. Rukia, now very tired, eventually leaned back onto Rangiku's tits. "I'm gonna sleep now, Boobies...g-good night..." She quickly drifted off, leaving Boobies on the floor like a good slut, taking advantage of her supple chest to use as a gigantic pillow.

Rangiku got such a rush from feeling a leash around her neck. That sensation, along with her boobs rubbing against the ground as they moved, caused her to get a fourth orgasm that showed how much of a slutty tit machine she had become. Getting to Rukia's seemed like going home for her. 

"Goodnight Ruki. Like, let Boobies know if you want Boobies to lick your pussy when you wake up!" she said, patting Rukia's head and kissing her own tits before falling back asleep, just like she was before Rukia forever turned the once-able lieutenant into a brainless set of boobs.


End file.
